militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Jabassi
British Empire * British Nigeria |combatant2 = German Empire * German Kamerun |commander1 = Colonel E. H. Georges |commander2 = Captain Haedicke |casualties2 =4 Europeans killed 10 captured |campaignbox = }} The Battle of Jabassi or Battle of Yabassi was a pair of assaults on German positions at Jabassi on the Wuri river during the Kamerun Campaign of World War I between German and British forces on 7 and 14 October 1914. The action resulted in British victory and their occupation of the station. Background Allied landings at Duala and Victoria on 27 September under the command of Major General C. M. Dobell and occupied the coastal areas without encountering resistance.Reynolds et al. 1916. German forces who had been occupying the coast had withdrawn along the northern railway to Dschang, along the Wuri river to Jabassi and along the midland railway to Edea. From these positions, the Allied commander feared the Germans could easily attack Duala.Strachan 2001, p. 523. Due to heavy rains, it was easier to attack Jabassi by river than those in other areas from Duala. Battle First assault On 7 October, British forces under the command of Colonel Georges sailed up the Wuri river in barges with four field guns including a 6-pounder gun placed on a dredger. They landed five kilometers away from Jabassi and marched their way through the jungle to the German entrenchments. Once in the thick bush, British forces lost unity and coordination. In open ground in front of German entrenchments, they came under intense machine gun fire which forced them to retreat back into the bush. After regrouping they attempted to flank the German forces but failed, forcing them to once again retreat. The order was given to withdraw back on the river to Duala. The Germans lost four of the 26 Europeans at Jabassi. Second assault The following week, on 14 October, the Wuri river was again high enough for another attempt to take Jabassi. With two six-inch artillery pieces and reinforcements, British forces landed on both banks of the Wuri and advanced towards the German entrenchments. The commanding officer, Georges coordinated the assault from a boat. This engagement was victorious for the British, capturing ten Europeans and the station."Der Raubzug Gegen Unsere Kolonien". Aftermath This battle resulted in further German withdrawal into the mountainous interior of Kamerun. It also gave more protection to the Allied landing forces at Duala and Victoria from a feared German counter-attack. Notes References *"Der Raubzug Gegen Unsere Kolonien - Besetzung von Jabassi." Der Täglichen RundschauBerlin 1915: n. pag. Web.. *Reynolds, Francis J., Churchill, Allen L., and Miller, Francis T. "Chapter 77 - The Cameroons." "The Story of the Great War". Vol. III (of VIII). 1916. *Strachan, Hew. The First World War. Vol. I: To Arms. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. Category:Battles of World War I involving Germany History of Cameroon West Africa Category:1914 in Africa Category:Battles of the African Theatre (World War I) Category:Battles of World War I involving the United Kingdom Category:Military history of Cameroon Category:Kamerun Category:Battles of the Kamerun campaign Category:Conflicts in 1914